The present invention relates to the stone cutters and more particularly to a stone cutter having blade angle adjustment device.
A blade angle adjustment device in a stone cutter provides great convenience to an operator who turns the motor including the blade to easily adjust a desired slanting cutting angle. FIGS. 1, 2 and 3 show a prior art stone cutter 10 which has a base 11, a pair of support arms 12 parallel secured to the lateral sides of the base 11, a lateral beam 13 for slidably suspending from a motor 14 which operates a blade 15 on an inner end. Each of the support arms 12 is secured to the base by a knob locks 122 through an arcuate slot 123 in the lower end of the support arms 12.
When unfastens the knob locks 122, the motor including the blade are turned a desired slanting angle relative the upper surface of the base 11. Due to the pivoting point of the motor 14 and the blade 15 are entirely concentrated on the knob locks 122, the operator has to apply great strength on the adjustment of the cutting angle by one hand swinging the motor 14 and the other hand operating the knob locks 122. Besides, the weight of the motor 14 always loaded up on the lateral beam 13 which is breakable.